A Major Plan
by Scarlet Web
Summary: Set in the episode "The Ark." Major Lorne was hoping for a perfect ending to a less than perfect day - but for that he needed the sexy Satedan. Slash


**Summary:** Set in the episode "The Ark." Major Lorne was hoping for a perfect ending to a less than perfect day - but for that he needed the sexy Satedan.  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Evan Lorne/Ronon Dex  
><strong>Words:<strong> 3600  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Rated M for adult language and sexual content.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own nothing except my over active imagination.

* * *

><p><strong>A Major Plan<strong>

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief at hearing Sheppard's voice over the comms as the tension had been unbearable - but for Lorne it was turning into one of those days. He'd been through it earlier when he'd received the message from Sheppard about how screwed his team were on the artificial moon. He couldn't volunteer quickly enough to be part of the rescue team because the thought of losing a certain someone was more than he could take. As soon as he landed on the moon station he worked as fast as he could to make sure everyone were safe but his heart skipped an extra beat as Ronon followed Sheppard through the hatch; he realised there and then just how much this guy meant to him.

As the Puddle Jumper made its way towards the crash site Lorne began to relax a bit and enjoy the close proximity of Ronon as they waited. The Satedan looked as he always did… tall, dark and incredibly handsome. Lorne often found his eyes drawn to the raggedy bottom edge of the brown top Ronon frequently wore and now and again was rewarded with a tantalising glimpse of flesh as the guy moved in that smooth provocative way that he seemed to find so easy. A little peekage always made his day.

Maybe it was the spacesuit that he was still wearing or the extra exertion at the moon station but Lorne was becoming unbearably hot…his face was flushed and beats of sweat trickled down his back. But then Ronon was smiling at him like he'd never done before…and he was smiling back. He could only think that the universe had given him another chance. A chance to tell this man how he felt. And fuck it …he intended to take it with both hands…preferably with Ronon in them as he made his eyes roll with ecstasy.

His mind carried on racing as the smiling continued and all he could think about was how the big guy's brown eyes crinkled at the edges as they steadily bore into him as he laughed. And those parted lips …they seemed to silently invite him to kiss them, taste them. Maybe he was imagining it, maybe he wanted him so badly that his brain was now out and out deceiving him but Ronon seemed to have a 'come to bed' look in his eyes as those eyes were gazing back at him. Surely that could only mean one thing.

Well Lorne knew what he was feeling and what he wanted. He wanted the Satedan... it was as simple as that …and wanted him in the most carnal way imaginable. He could think of nothing else these last few months and even though he'd tried to convince himself that he was a guy from a different world and technically an alien and what the fuck did he think he was doing even having these thoughts and desires…he was now beyond caring. He was determined to do something about it. And if he was wrong, and he knew that was a good possibility, he would more than likely end up in the infirmary for a month. Ronon didn't mess around if he was pissed and that thought alone stirred him his groin.

Lorne's military training had been keeping him from doing a kamikaze run at Ronon and making a total idiot of himself, so he needed a plan, a quick one now because he intended to have the Satedan in his bed before the day was out…or die trying.

"There it is sir…straight ahead," the pilot stated as the shuttle on the ground came into view on the H.U.D.

Lorne was jolted out of his thoughts. "Looks as if the Colonel is still inside," he said and glanced over to Beckett, "Doc you'd…"

"Already on it Major...I'll get my kit," Beckett interrupted but was already grabbing his bag and rummaging through it.

Ronon didn't say anything as he was already at the Puddle Jumper door. Lorne knew better than to try and order him around, even though he loved the thought, and just enjoyed the view of his cute firm ass as he stood behind him.

Even though the pilot gently eased the craft onto the uneven surface, everyone had to briefly steady themselves as it gave a couple of jolts as it found it's level.

Ronon stood solidly in place as if he was bolted to the ground. Lorne wondered what it would take to unbalance the guy and his groin gave another twitch at the thought. Whether it was temporary insanity or instinct or both, he steadied himself by reaching out and grabbing Ronon around his waist just at the point where the top met his pants; the point where naked flesh teased him whenever it got the chance. Yeah definitely insanity and definitely not a good plan but what the hell - it would have to do.

Everyone waited silently for the door to open. Everyone except for McKay, he was his usual twitchy self.

"He looks okay…right? He sounded good." McKay said nervously as he stared at the H.U.D and watched the view of Sheppard still sitting motionless in the shuttle.

"He said he was fine Rodney." Carson said calmly and held up his kit. "This is just a precaution…"

"But you can never be certain….what with the heat from re-entry and the velocity that the shuttle hit the ground…and why is he still in the cockpit…he could have easily…"

"McKay!" Ronon interrupted with more than a hint of irritation, "just…stay… here…we won't be long." Ronon didn't turn to face McKay as he said it but glanced down at the hands on his waist and then back up at Lorne. His face was stony, his eyes non committal.

_Fuck!_ Lorne thought as he snatched his hands away from the warm body that was fuelling his fantasies.  
><em>What the hell am I doing?<em>The word sorry was on his lips but he couldn't manage to spit it out. That 'come hither' look that had been in Ronon's eyes before was now gone and with it all thoughts of having a chance with him. He had to face the fact that where Ronon was concerned he'd lost the ability to think and function normally.

It hadn't taken long to get Sheppard back to Atlantis and then on to the infirmary. And once there Ronon had made sure he'd been given the once over by the Doc. despite the Colonel's protests. So Lorne was glad to have been given the task of taking supplies down to the planet for the newly reintegrated inhabitants, as watching Ronon fuss over his CO was more than he could stand. He told himself he wasn't jealous but he'd give anything to have Ronon care for him like that.

ooooOoooo

The mission took ages, much longer than was intended and by the time he'd returned everyone had already eaten and either gone back to their quarters or were visiting Teyla or, in McKay's case, still working in the lab. So meeting up with the team and seeing Ronon later was looking extremely unlikely.

He showered and changed. He never normally gave a second thought as to what he wore when off duty but this time he changed twice and if he'd had more clean clothes in his closet it would probably have been more. In the end he chose a black top and the BDU pants which had a better fit. He sighed at how idiotic he'd become when he thought about that certain guy. It wasn't as if he was even going to be seeing him anyway. He felt miserable...he was tired, hungry and now it was more than certain he would go to bed alone…as usual.

It didn't help either that when he arrived at the canteen it was virtually deserted, so he ate and thought back to when he first met Ronon. Hell he'd only been on Atlantis for a couple of days and had hardly gotten into the swing of his new assignment when he appeared. Ronon Dex…the hunted sexy warrior with a weary sadness emanating from him. Shit…he found him too fascinating for words.

He often noticed Ronon eating late in the canteen….the guy liked to train late and was always hungry afterwards but not tonight it seemed. He sighed with disappointment and dragged himself slowly back to his quarters but was surprised when he found himself outside Ronon's door. His subconscious had other plans it seemed. He really did want to see him …just to talk…to be with him. Sod the plan. It was stupid anyway.

He knocked and waited, licking his lips nervously. The last time he'd felt like this was when he'd asked a girl out on a date for the first time in college, and now he was feeling like it again. And it felt totally weird. He'd never even been with a guy before, never even had these kind desires and urges for a man. They'd been plenty of women in his life before coming to Atlantis and then recently the occasional flirting with one of the female scientists in McKay's team, much to McKay's annoyance - so that was an added bonus.

After knocking he waited and waited, then knocked again. No answer. He sighed with disappointment but as he turned to leave, the door suddenly opened and Ronon stood there dripping wet from the shower, with a white towel wrapped precariously around his waist. He said nothing for a moment as he inspected Lorne up and down and then grinned.

Lorne stared back, his mouth open in surprise and awe. All thoughts merged into one as he gawped at the well defined still wet torso and relaxed grin looking at him. _Fuck!... the man was totally gorgeous._

"Evan…" Ronon finally broke the silence and gestured the Major inside.

Lorne's thoughts ran riot as he followed him in.

_Damn….the guy's so hot…and so hard to read… never gives anything away. How am I expected to know if 'Evan' meant 'come in I'm pleased to see you and want to fuck you senseless' or ' please come in and wait while I get dressed so we can have a friendly conversation?'  
><em>  
>…and continued to check out the naked back, broad shoulders and the towel covered butt.<p>

Ronon nodded to the chair as he sat on the bed next to it. He leaned back against the wall and stretched out his long bare legs in that characteristically casual and relaxed way that came so naturally to him. Nothing seemed to faze him.

_Get a grip man! Keep it together. Say something sensible for fuck's sake …you're a Major in the Air Force!_

"Just wanted to see if that shoulder of yours was doing okay." Lorne said calmly …and more importantly wasn't sounding crazy or like a love sick teenager.

Ronon instinctively moved it in a circular motion, flexing his biceps in the process. He flinched. "Yeah…it aches a bit...but it's nothing." Ronon then grabbed a bottle of beer from the bedside table, flipped the top off with an opener and offered it to Lorne. He took another for himself.

"Thanks." Lorne replied and took it gratefully. He'd already had a couple earlier with his meal but was glad to have another. He tipped the bottle up and took a long slow drink. Ronon watched the Major's throat as it gulped and swallowed and slowly put his own bottle to his mouth. He didn't seem in any hurry to drink though, just happy to have the bottleneck play on his lips while he watched Lorne.

Watching Ronon eyeing him made Lorne feel warmer, going on hot….but he couldn't help teasing his tongue around the bottleneck and flick his tongue across the top a couple of times to check out Ronon reaction.

This time Ronon was easy to read…his lips sucked the on the bottle making no attempt to drink…his eyes looked heavy and languid. Lorne could see he was affected and now felt more in control for the first time and finished off the beer in a positive final gulp. He put the empty bottle on the table.

"I wanted to clear up any misunderstanding that …well….that you may have had about me…er… grabbing you earlier….in the Jumper." Lorne said tentatively. This was partly true. He didn't want there to be any bad feeling between them. He took his position on Atlantis very seriously and having one of Sheppard's team pissed off with him could be a problem. But he was also was eager for Ronon's response….if he was going to find out where he stood, it was going to be now.

"Forget it." Ronon replied and, after rolling the bottle around his lips one more time, took a drink.

"You looked pretty pissed that's all."

Ronon raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Yeah…but not with you…definitely not with you." He answered with softness that Lorne had never heard from him before. It made his heart melt. "I was annoyed with McKay….sometimes he never shuts up."

Lorne rolled his eyes. "Yeah I know what you mean."

Ronon shot Lorne a very smoldering look. "But….now you're here… you could always do it again."

Lorne didn't intend to waste one more minute and, with his heart was pounding, took the few steps towards the bed. He felt Ronon's eyes burning into him as he approached and sat down beside him.

Barely touching the skin he ran a couple of fingers slowly around the top of the damp towel until he found the tuck of the cloth which held it in place. He freed it and the towel fell open onto the bed.

_Jesus...the guy sure is impressive. _Lorne hoped he hadn't said it out loud.

Ronon's hands immediately cradled Lorne's face and pulled it close. He paused as he lovingly studied it. The Major felt a zing of pleasure rushing all over and parted his lips expectantly. He wasn't disappointed. Ronon covered the now open mouth with his own as his hands moved down to the bottom of Lorne's t-shirt and tugged it up. Reluctantly Lorne pulled away from the now wet lips to free himself from the clothing as the shirt was pulled over his head.

Lorne moved quickly to untie his boots but Ronon pushed back onto the bed with an 'I'll do it' look in his eye. Lorne wasn't about to complain and with a few quick moves Lorne's pants and boxers were down to his ankles.

Lorne protested as he looked at the tangle of clothes caught at his feet. "Hey I wanted to take off my boots first."

"Yeah …maybe…but I have a better view now." Ronon smirked as he eyed Lorne's growing erection. He gave it a long slow lick from base to tip and got the reaction he wanted. Hard going on harder.

The boots and pants soon unceremoniously hit the floor and Ronon quickly straddled the now naked Lorne in one smooth movement pinning his hands down over his head and kissed him hard on the lips.

"Hmmm," Lorne mused as Ronon took a breath.

"What?"

"I was just thinking of my plan."

"Huh? a plan?"

"Yeah….a plan… to get you in my bed tonight."

"How's that coming?" Ronon questioned with a smirk. "Can't say I have a plan… but I've plenty of ideas…and all of them dirty." He continued and smiled the dirtiest of smiles and ran his hands down either side of the Major's torso and hips before gently stroked the inside of his thigh. He then worked his hands under the major's ass and gave it a hard squeeze

Lorne caught his breath and moaned as his body jerked up against Ronon's own hardening erection. "Ideas are good," Lorne said breathlessly as all his attention was on the hands stroking his ass, "really, really good." He grinned and caught Ronon's neck with his teeth as he leaned in to kiss him again. The tattoo on Ronon's neck intrigued him and he would definitely ask about it sometime soon but until then he just wanted to lick and bite it.

"I've had these thoughts for a long, long time. Ever since that session in the gym," Ronon replied with a sigh and thought of when the Major caught his eye for the first time.

Lorne remembered it well. A few weeks had passed since he'd been enthralled by Ronon's arrival and his CO seemed to delight in pitting his men against the new fighting machine. Lorne tried to avoid being put in the position of sparring with him…he wasn't sure he could handle his desires at that point. He really could do without getting a hard-on as Ronon smacked him onto the mat in front of everyone.  
>But Sheppard was a cunning bastard and caught him when he was off guard one day and he ended up against the new man on the block with everyone watching.<p>

Lorne felt surprisingly in control that particular afternoon, he wasn't going to let this big guy get the better of him - not if he could help it. Up until that point Ronon hadn't been thrown by anyone, not even Sheppard, so there was all to play for. He'd watched him a few times and knew a few of his moves and whether he got lucky or whether he was just extremely motivated to get it over with he wasn't sure. When Ronon playfully moved around him, overly confident that he could down the smaller guy, Lorne used that against him and skillfully swept his leg around one of those long leather clad sexy legs and Ronon went down on his ass with a thud.

There was a hushed silence as Ronon lay there. Lorne had unintentionally caught the Satedan's lip with his fist as he went down and now there was a trickle of blood forming around his mouth. As he sat there Ronon ran his hand across his lip and inspected the blood, a little hint of a smile forming as he looked up at the Major.

"Yeah …I remember it well," Lorne responded with a smile, "I kicked your sweet ass," he triumphantly chuckled in Ronon's ear.

"So you did…you impressed me in more ways than one." Ronon said tenderly as he explored Lorne's ear with his tongue. "But now you owe me your sweet ass."

Lorne grabbed Ronon's hair and held it tightly as he kissed him hard in reply.

Lorne only released his hands from the dreadlocks when Ronon came up for air and trailed them down smooth Satedan skin to the sexiest ass he'd ever caressed. Ronon growled and ran his lips down Lorne's chest until his lips were kissing the Major's 'very happy to see him' cock. He locked eyes with Lorne and licked his lips provocatively before taking him in his mouth, his eyes sparkling with satisfaction as Lorne gasped and moaned as he swallowed him deep.

Ronon kept up a gentle sucking rhythm as his fingers began massaging and exploring the Major's ass. He began working inside him… first one finger, then two….deeper and deeper. By the time his third finger hit the spot Lorne's moans had become low and throaty. Ronon flung his arm across Lorne's chest as he fought to keep him thrusting harder down his throat.

"Ronon…God…..fuuuuuck …fuck me you're incredible," Lorne cried; surprised that he was able form a thought let alone a whole sentence. As he watched his cock slide further into Ronon's mouth his whole body involuntarily twitched with pleasure and he couldn't hold back any longer. It had far too long since someone had done anything remotely like this to him.

Ronon groaned as he felt the pulsating warmth hit the back of his throat. He gulped and swallowed until Lorne was spent and then lazily licked his lips in appreciation before moving up to the flushed face of his newly found lover. He kissed the mouth which was open and waiting, his tongue thrusting in an out as his own needs and desires were at boiling point.

"Evan," Ronon whispered as he broke off the kiss and Lorne was now looking into eyes which were heavy with lust. "I want to….I really must fuck you….now," Ronon panted desperately.

Lorne hoped he wasn't dreaming. If he was, it was one fucking fantastic wet dream and he didn't want to ever wake up.

"Oh God yeah," Lorne replied eagerly before kissing Ronon's ear and breathed heavily into it. "Fuck me any way you want."

And Ronon did…over and over until the sun rose over Atlantis. And Lorne discovered that reality was so much better than his fantasy.

And Ronon had much more stamina.

**The End**


End file.
